Just an afternoon in the park
by Astra Ashes
Summary: It was just an afternoon in the park for Vanitas, he never thought about who he'd meet. VanitasxNamine  with slight SoraxKairi and RoxasxXion xD
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually for tomorrow which is Namitas day xD Lol but since I'm grounded from the computer on the weekdays I have to post it now xD Lol it's my first oneshot so go easy on me ^^; Anyway Enjoy ^^**

**Oh and...**

**Disclaimer! Vanitas,Namine, and all the other KH characters used in this oneshot belong to Square Enix! I only own my oc!**

* * *

There's nothing like sleeping in on a Saturday morning. Just laying in bed, not having to worry about getting up at 6 in the morning to get ready for school. This was one thing that Vanitas enjoyed. No school, no homework, just getting a nice sleep. If only that were possible for him though.

"Vanitas! Van wake up!"

Said boy groaned. Why? Why him? He slowly opened one eye to see the two little devils themselves. Looking up at him with their big blue eyes were his two little brothers Sora and Roxas. He just groaned again then shoved his face deeper into his pillow.

"What do you brats want?" he asked, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"Let's go to the park!" They proudly shouted at him.

"What does that have to with me?"

"Big brother Ven is busy at work," Sora started.

"And mom is too," Roxas finished.

"So the only one left to take us is you!" they said in unison.

"Go away."

"But Vanitas!" They whined. "Please!"

"Not giving a shit!"

"Mom says to watch your language!" they scolded.

"And I say I don't give a damn about what mom says."

"So…will you take us?"

"If I do…will you leave me the hell alone?"

"Okay!"

"We'll leave as soon as I'm ready okay?" he sighed.

"Right!" they nodded grinning triumphantly.

"But we're only staying for one hour got that?"

"Roger!" they both said running out of the room. After he heard them run down the stairs Vanitas groaned again. Leave it to his two little brothers to ruin his day before it could even start. Now don't get him wrong, he loved them but at times like this he really wished they would just leave him alone. Vanitas swung his legs over the side of his bed and yawned. Right before he could stand up though he felt something grab hold of his black sweatpants. He looked down to see it was his two-year-old baby sister Sola. She looked up at him with her big steel grey eyes.

"Might as well take you with us," he chuckled as he picked her up. When he did she started to tug at his spiky black hair (which was a complete mess right now). He just laughed as she looked at him for a moment then continued to tug at his hair.

* * *

After getting dressed Vanitas took Sora, Roxas, and Sola to Destiny Park and sat down on a bench while the three started playing in the sandbox. Vanitas chuckled to himself when he saw Sora and Roxas had gotten into a sand fight and continued to throw sand at each other. Poor Sola was sadly in-between the two but was barley bothered by all the sand flying. Just then a Frisbee was about to whack him in the head if he hadn't caught it with his hand.

Shortly after a little girl with auburn hair came running over. Right behind her was a girl about Vanitas's age with blonde hair holding the hand of a little girl with short black hair.

"I'm so sorry!" the blonde apologized slightly gasping for breath. "Kairi tends to throw the Frisbee a bit _too_ high for me to catch."

"S'okay, no big deal." he said handing the pink Frisbee to Kairi.

The blonde then turned to Kairi and the black haired girl and said, "Kairi, Xion, why don't the two of you go and play with those boys in the sandbox. They seem to be having fun."

"Okay Namine!" the two said before running off.

Namine just giggled at her younger siblings and sat down next to Vanitas on the bench.

"Younger siblings," she said turning to him. "What are you gonna do?"

"I hear that," Vanitas laughed. "I got three. A little six-year-old devil for a brother, a little six-year-old demon for a foster brother, and a crybaby-if-you-leave-her-alone two-year-old sister."

Namine smiled and then turned her attention to something on the ground and smiled even more.

"And I'm guessing that that is your so called 'crybaby sister'?" she giggled.

It was then that Vanitas felt something wrap their arms around his left leg. He rolled his eyes as he lifted his leg to see Sola have her arms and legs wrapped around his leg. Sola then proceeded to crawl on his leg until she was sitting on his lap. Then she started tugging at his red hoodie with one hand and another hand on the pacifier in her mouth.

"Aw she's so cute!" Namine cooed picking up Sola. Sola looked up at Namine for a second, then at Vanitas, then back at Namine before starting to tug at her hair causing Namine to giggle.

"That means she likes you," Vanitas chuckled.

Namine then continued to play with Sola while Vanitas just smiled at them. Then he shook his head. He never smiled this much, especially at things like this. In fact, he usually _hated_ stuff like this. Now that he thought about it, just this girl sitting next to him made him feel uneasy. Not the bad kind of uneasy but it still bothered him a bit. He shifted uncomfortably without her noticing and decided to see what his two younger brothers were doing.

Sora was trying to build a sandcastle with that Kairi girl while Roxas was watching the clouds with that Xion girl. The two of them seemed to be enjoying themselves with the two girls. A sudden hit to the head managed to snap him out of his thoughts. He rubbed the sore spot as he picked up what had hit him in the head.

"A pacifier?" he said slightly annoyed knowing full well who it belonged to. He turned to Sola to see her looking at him and Namine who had a hand over her mouth trying hard not to laugh.

"I-I'm sorry," Namine said still trying hard not to laugh. "She just all of a sudden spit it out, then it hit you, and…"

Before she could even finish she started laughing. Even though he was slightly embarrassed (and _very _annoyed with a certain black haired girl) he couldn't help but smile. For some reason hearing her laugh made him start laughing too. After the two of them finally got done laughing they sat in silence for a bit. That was until Sola ended up kicking Vanitas's arm causing him to glare at the young girl still in Namine's arms.

It was then that Namine's pocket started to vibrate. She handed Sola back to Vanitas as she pulled out a cell phone and answered.

"Yeah? Oh hey Riku!" She spoke into the phone. After a few minutes of listening Namine rolled her eyes. "We're fine Riku. Xion isn't freaking out or anything. She's playing with a new friend of hers and so is Kairi."

A few more minutes went by and this time Vanitas could hear whoever was on the other end of the call from them yelling causing Namine to sigh.

"Riku, for the last time. We're all _fine. _That was one time okay? Chill out for once."

While Namine continued talking on the phone Vanitas was trying to keep his attention on Sola and resisting the urge to eavesdrop on her conversation (which was an old habit of his). He looked down at Sola and saw that was glancing between him and Namine. Though when she glanced at him she seemed to be glaring at him as if saying, _Talk to her idiot!_

It was then that Namine sighed as she hung up her cell phone.

"Problem?" Vanitas asked.

"Oh it's just my over protective cousin Riku," she said rolling her eyes. "He's been like this ever since a so called 'friend' of his was bullying me and my two sisters."

"Ah." he said looking the other way.

"Well I better go," she said looking at her watch. "Kairi and Xion's home tutor is coming over today for their music lesson so I better get them home."

"Oh." Vanitas said somewhat disappointed.

"Well it was a pleasure talking to you." Namine smiled at him for a second before calling out to her sisters. Kairi came running over first and when Xion came running over her hands were filled with freshly picked flowers.

"Hey Namine," Kairi asked as they started to leave the park. "Can we come back next Saturday?"

"Sure!"

Vanitas watched as his two brothers came running over.

"You guys have fun?" he asked them.

"Yeah, that Kairi girl was really fun!" Sora said.

"So was Xion, even though she didn't really talk that much." Roxas said.

"Hey! Can we come back next Saturday?" they both asked.

Vanitas thought for a second and thought to what he heard Namine tell her younger sister.

"Sure."

* * *

**Lol there you go xD Sorry if it sucked ^^; Also, think I should add on to this? ;3 anyway till next time xD Oh and Sola is my Oc. She's a little instigator isn't she? xD Lol always starting up drama xP**

**EDIT:I changed the age of Sora, Roxas, and Sola for the sake of the story I'm writing. Which means yes people, this one-shot is turning into a story :P**


	2. Preview

**Okay this is just a preview of the first chapter for my VanNami story (which doesn't have a title yet)**

* * *

**It had been five weeks** since Vanitas had taken his three younger siblings to Destiny Park and met the blonde called Naminé. When Vanitas got home that day he placed Sola into her cradle (she had fallen asleep on the way back) as Sora and Roxas ran to tell their mom the events that happened at the park. When they told her about Vanitas's meeting with Naminé she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"None of your business," he grumbled back then, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets before heading off towards his room. That was the same reaction he gave to anyone who asked him about Naminé. Over time, thankfully, people stopped asking. In fact, by the third week no one was even mentioning the visit to the park anymore. Vanitas was glad about that. Although most of the memory of the visit was almost erased from his mind by the end of the third week.

The main reason was because by then it was actually summer break. Vanitas was mostly focused on that. Though so far all he had been spending it babysitting his younger siblings. That was what he was stuck with doing right now. Once again Ventus was at work along with their parents. At the current moment Sora and Roxas were playing hide and seek while Vanitas was sitting on the couch watching TV with Sola asleep whom was sitting on his lap.

Apparently Sora and Roxas weren't playing hide and seek anymore since they were now running through the living room, mainly in front of Vanitas's view of the TV, chasing each other shouting like madmen. Vanitas cast a glance down at Sola expecting her to wake up due to the noise but all she did was yawn and shift. Vanitas had to give a sigh of relief at that. He _really_ wasn't in the mood to deal with her crying right now.

"Think you two are ever going to try being _quiet_ for once?" Vanitas asked calmly as the two started to wrestle on the carpet in front of him. The two just grinned at him while they said, "Nope."

Vanitas just rolled his eyes at them. Man, did they always have to be such a pain? Even Sola was easier to baby sit than these two. And she was a freaking crybaby for Pete's sake!

Vanitas just started to flip through the channels while Sora and Roxas went back to wrestling each other. Vanitas just ignored them. Seriously? There had to be _something_ interesting on TV to watch.

Hearing his cell phone ring Vanitas placed the remote down, placed Sola on the couch, then went to go get his phone from the counter in the kitchen. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was just Terra calling. Vanitas remembered that their cousin was going to try and call sometime today. Knowing that he answered the phone.

"What up?" Vanitas talked into the phone.

"Hey Van, how's the house?" Terra's voice came from the other end of the line. "The tykes giving you trouble?"

Vanitas groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Well what about you?" Vanitas asked as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "How are things over at Radiant Garden?"

"If you're talking about my training then yeah everything's going okay. There's a tournament coming up in about two weeks just to let you guys know. Aqua said she's aiming to be take first place this time."

"You mean that tournament that Ventus was looking forward to until he learned that he's not able to due to the sore ankle he got from work?"

"That's the one. Speaking of which, should Ventus really be working on that sore ankle? Shouldn't he be at home resting it instead?"

"Yeah that's what we all thought but his work managed to let him only do the paperwork while he rests the sore ankle. So far we haven't heard any complaints from him."

Terra sighed. "That's Ventus. He won't let things like that get in his way."

"Too right there."

Before Terra or Vanitas could say anything Vanitas heard an all too familiar crying. Vanitas just groaned and leaned back into the seat. He heard Terra laughing at him.

"I'll call you back," Vanitas growled getting up.

"I can imagine." Terra laughed before Vanitas hung up. With a frustrated sigh he pocketed his cell phone and walked back into the living room, wondering just what the hell was going on now. And just as he stepped foot into the living room he understood by seeing the scene before him. Sora and Roxas were sitting on the couch, both staring at the TV with horrified expressions, and Sola, whom was still where Vanitas left her only this time she was fully awake and crying at the top of her lungs. Vanitas glanced up at the TV to see that Sora and Roxas were watching _Jeepers Creepers._

Right now they were watching the scene where Jeepers Creepers was in the process of eating one of his victims. Sora and Roxas were both stiff as a board as they just stared at the TV, seemingly oblivious to Sola's cries. Vanitas just rolled his eyes, seized the remote, turned off the TV, and tossed the remote over into one of the armchairs. He then walked in front of the couch to face the two boys. He planned on ceasing Sola's cries after he dealt with Sora and Roxas.

"So…do I _really_ want to know why you were watching _Jeepers Creepers_?" he asked, the edge of his mouth twitching as he kept the urge to laugh at the expressions on their face buried down. Sora and Roxas didn't answer him at first but after another minute of staring blankly forward they said, "We were just flipping through the channels and when we saw that we just couldn't bring ourselves to turn it off!"

Vanitas was dealing with a strong internal fight within himself to keep himself from bursting out laughing at the horror-struck looks they had on their faces. Though it was then that he remembered that Sola was still crying. Picking up the toddler he started to bounce her up and down in hopes to calm her down.

"Come on now kid," he said softly. "No need to cry anymore. The two idiots" —Sora and Roxas both glared and huffed— "were just watching a movie they weren't supposed to that's all."

An idea suddenly passed through Vanitas's mind. Still carrying Sola he quickly walked over to their DVDs and searched through them for the one he was looking for. If he could just find that movie, that would get her to stop crying instantly. It always worked. Oh just where is it?

"Found it!" he proclaimed with a grin. Pulling the DVD case he quickly, with one hand, opened it, placed the DVD into the DVD player, and turned the TV on. He set Sola down on the couch, right between Sora and Roxas, then quickly skipped through all the previews and whatnot and started up the actual movie.

"What movie are we watching?" Sora asked over Sola's continuous crying.

"The only current movie that will get Sola to stop crying in a matter of seconds," was all Vanitas told him.

Roxas blew some of his blonde spikes out of his eyes. "So, we're watching _Tangled_ you mean?"

"Yup."

Sora just shrugged while Roxas let his head fall onto the couch. Sora didn't mind watching the movie even if had already seen it twice. Roxas, on the other hand, could care less. The only reason he was going to sit through this movie was to get the image from _Jeepers Creepers_ out of his mind. By the time Flynn's voice, or Eugene's voice whichever you wanted to say, started to talk Sola slowly stopped crying. By the time the intro was half over she was fully absorbed into it. That caused Vanitas to smile. No more crying. Mission accomplished.

Although, something that didn't go according to his plan was the fact that when he started to walk away Sola started to whimper and reach out for him.

"Looks like someone doesn't you to leave just yet." Roxas smirked. Vanitas sent him a glare as he sat down in one of the armchairs. Letting out a sigh he watched the movie along with them.

And so, the movie went on with the siblings watching. From time to time Vanitas came close to falling asleep since he wasn't really paying any attention to the movie. Sola and Sora were the only two who were paying the movie any real mind. Sola, on the other hand, kept glancing at Roxas's hair whenever she saw Rapunzel and her hair. Roxas, who knew full well that she wanted to tug on his hair thanks to her hair-tugging habit, inched away from her. That caused Vanitas to snigger and Roxas to glare back at him.

Of course, when Rapunzel's hair went brown towards the very end of the movie, Sola started to glance at Sora's hair. Sora just inched away from her just like his foster brother, he wasn't very keen on getting his hair painfully pulled. Sola just blinked then returned to what was left of the movie. Naturally that didn't last long so that left Sola to clap happily when the movie ended.

"Alright movie's over," Vanitas announced, stating the obvious as he stood up. He turned off TV and DVD player then picked up Sola. "Time for your nap Princessy."

Sola just made bubbles with her spit on response. Sora and Roxas made a beeline for the game room to find a means of entertaining themselves in the meantime. Most likely they were going to play some Prototype 2, that is if they could get into the rated M cabinet. Vanitas doubted that they could.

Walking down the hall he went into Sola's room—an average-sized room with purple painted walls with various wall stickers, rainbow colored furniture, and dozens of plush toys. Setting Sola down in her crib Vanitas pulled the covers over her and left the room. Along the way he heard Sola made sounds of protest of being left alone but ignored them. Not trying to sound harsh of course. Closing the bedroom door behind him ("Just get some sleep alright? No need to get all whiney about it. Mom'll be home within the hour.") Vanitas headed up towards the game room. Playing some Prototype 2 until his mom came home sounded pretty good to him right now.

* * *

**Well that's it for the preview :P There's actually more written but this is all I'll post for now until the chapter is done (and when I come up with a title for this story). Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
